


The Greenest Grass

by Pallas_Athene_Lawrence



Series: A caelo usque ad centrum [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Children, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Death, Descent into Madness, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Still adding tags..., soooo much pain, this will hurt you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas_Athene_Lawrence/pseuds/Pallas_Athene_Lawrence
Summary: Fate always has a funny way of bringing people together. Sometimes it's signs that lead you down the right path. Other times you literally run into your destiny by accident...Cerise is doing both.A chance encounter with the Emperor will change her life forever. As he lays dying in her arms, Uriel tells Cerise of destinies plan for her. Divines, this is going to be hard.Follow the Dragonheart's journey through the winding roads of fate. Have a laugh and a cry along the way too, because nothing is more iconic than breaking your future lovers nose on first meeting...right?
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: A caelo usque ad centrum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739047
Comments: 3





	The Greenest Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Slow to update...I'm a student, so...don't kill me if I don't post regularly.

.

My dearest son,

If you are reading this, then I did not escape my mission with my life.

Let me start by writing down what I hope you already know. I love you more than life itself. You are strong, and capable of weathering fates tides. You are my only child, as the Divine intended. I can not hope to convey even a fraction of my total love for you. Ever since you were born, I have devoted my soul to your care. It pains me to write this, knowing I can’t see you till your own death. Do me a favor. Do not make us meet too soon. Make a life for yourself, become happy in your life. Find a girl and settle down. I don’t recommend marrying a fellow worker, simply because I know everyone in the Sanctuaries. None of them are right for you, give it a few years.

In this letter, I have a few instructions and revelations.

First, you only know part of the truth of your father. I’ve told you his name, and where he was from. That he was a brave man, and a holy man. I’ve even told you how he died. Now, I must tell the full truth. The truth I could not speak in life, and so must reveal in death. His name was Martin, as you know, but his father was the late Uriel Septim. Yes, your father was Martin Septim. Emperor for a Day...whose calcified avatar now resides in the Imperial City. He loved us very much, enough to sacrifice his mortal body to keep us safe. You must understand, he didn’t want to leave you and I alone. Fate pulls us in strange ways. Yes, I could have been Empress, for we were married by a priest. You could have been the Septim prince...I sometimes regret not giving you such a life. I will admit, I was selfish. I could not swallow my pain and remain in the city which could have held a comfortable life for us. Instead I fled and raised you amongst assassins and daedric priests. I hope you can forgive me.

Next, as you can guess, is the fact that you are the rightful heir to the Septim throne. Do with this as you will, you are an adult. If you should want to claim this title, you must follow my instructions.

Do not tell anyone your purpose in leaving, and go to Bruma. Ask the Countess there who is the woman in the statue. Tell her that the dragonheart beats no more. She will send you with a guide to Cloudruler temple. Tell the guards that you have a message from the dragonheart for Father Joffery. When you meet him, tell him this. acta deos numquam mortalia fallunt. He will give you access to the vaults. There you will find a neat sum of money to last you a lifetime. Also in the hoard are both mine and Martins journals. Take them and read them. They will likely hold answers to all your questions. Finally, there should be some odds and ends from my time before and during the Oblivion Crisis. Trinkets and such, most of some monetary value. Though, I didn’t keep them for that reason, they all hold some memory of brighter days. I think most of them should be mention in the journals, should you like to know the stories behind some of the odder ones.

My last instruction comes at a high cost, my own life. Do not feel guilty, I have been wanting a way out of this job. Do not let anything out of that vault, and burn this letter as soon as you have memorized it. The guild can not know of my past, and of your father. They all think you are Lucien’s son, and it should stay that way. Please raise your children as Septims, for that is what you are. You have the Dragon blood, and the world will need your line someday. I bargained with the Night Mother, that she would not choose you or any of your descendants as Listeners. In return, I can not join your father in the afterlife, I belong to Sithis now. I will not say, do not weep. For the world is full of sorrows, and not all tears are evil. Learn to love this life of yours, and keep my love in your heart. Your father and I sacrificed the world for you, do not let your life be consumed by grief.

Goodbye, and safe journeys.

.

.


End file.
